Beside His Body Without His Soul
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Di kota ini, terdapat sebuah mansion tua ditengah hutan. Cerita tentang nona sang pemilik mansion ini sudah banyak beredar di kota. Nona Rin pemilik mansion ini mengalami depresi karena kekasihnya meninggal tiba-tiba, tetapi, Rin ingin tetap bersama kekasihnya, dan tetap membawa jenasah kekasihnya bersama. Apa hal ini akan berlanjut, atau sebuah keajaiban bisa menyadarkan nona ini?


Yuu: Halo, Yuu bawa fanfic lagi dan ini fanfic yang Yuu buat cuma sehari, berhubung punya ide, jadi Yuu embat satu hari selesai.

Hijiri: Yah, walau cerita Yuu-chan sedikit (baca:sangat) tidak jelas, judul, dan genrenya tidak pas.

Yuu: Iya, Yuu bingung mau kasih judul apa, terus genrenya juga... maklum Yuu buatnya caz ciz cuz sesuai yang Yuu pikirin aja, huhu... (pundung) Tapi, semoga bisa dinikmati ya, Yuu mulai cerita ini! Hii-chaann, on!

Hijiri: Alur terlalu cepat, nggak jelas, nggak pas judul dan genre (?), OOC (?), aneh. Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future – Yamaha.

* * *

**Beside His Body Without His Soul**

Inilah kota Bronte. Di kota ini, terdapat sebuah mansion tua yang berada dipinggir kota, ditengah hutan. Hutan tersebut berada sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Ditengah-tengah kedalaman hutan yang gelap, selalu terasa hawa yang tidak menyenangkan didalamnya. Suara makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutanlah yang menjadi musik dalam hutan tersebut.

Mansion itu memiliki sebuah cerita. Cerita yang hampir seluruh penduduk asli kota Bronte mengetahuinya. Cerita yang menyebutkan bahwa mansion tua tersebut terkutuk. Karena yang meninggali mansion tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang selalu menyimpan mayat kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa minggu lalu meninggal.

Penyebab kematian kekasihnya itu pun tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan. Kekasih wanita itu tiba-tiba meninggal tanpa suatu hal yang pasti. Banyak yang menyimpulkan serangan jantung. Karena kekasih wanita tersebut telah ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam kamarnya. Ia ditemukan sambil menggenggam erat sebuah cincin berlian yang indah.

Karena itu sekarang wanita itu depresi. Ia mulai kehilangan sedikit akal sehatnya. Ia frustasi, masih tidak bisa menerima kematian kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sampai akhirnya, wanita itu berpikir untuk tetap bersama dengan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal itu dengan cara mengawetkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok, tok, tok._

"Nona, tolong keluarlah, Nona tidak bisa begini terus" ujar seorang pelayan wanita berambut panjang berwarna tosca sambil mengetuk pintu kamar nonanya.

...

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik pintu yang diketuk tersebut.

"Nona, anda harus makan, kesehatan anda akan memburuk jika anda begini terus... tidak mandi, makan, mengganti baju, jika nona tidak merawat diri anda sendiri, saya takut anda akan terkena suatu penyakit"

...

_Klek, _Pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Terlihat seorang wanita keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya kurus, dibalut dengan sebuah baju terusan berwarna putih dan tipis juga kusam. Rambut honey blonde yang seharusnya indah, terlihat berantakan, tidak terurus, mukanya pun pucat dihias dengan mata seperti warna laut yang indah.

"Aku tidak makan, Miku" ucapnya pada pelayannya yang diketahui bernama Miku tersebut.

"Ta-Tapi, anda sudah tidak makan berhari-hari, tolong jangan siksa diri anda seperti ini.." sahut pelayannya yang sekarang terlihat cemas dengan keadaan nonanya.

"Tidak Miku... Aku tak apa-apa, sebab Len tidak makan, jadi aku pun tak akan makan"

"Nona Rin, Tuan Len berbeda dengan anda!" ucap pelayan itu pada nonanya, Rin, berusaha menyadarkan sesuatu pada Rin.

"Miku... apanya yang berbeda? Len, ya Len... kamu itu aneh-aneh saja"

"Aneh, tentu saja... Nona, kumohon sadarlah... Tuan Len tidak makan, matanya selalu tertutup, tubuhnya pucat, dingin, tidak bergerak, tidak bernafas, bahkan detak jantung pun tak ada!" bantah pelayannya pada ucapan nonanya itu.

Ya, Len merupakan kekasih Rin yang sudah meninggal.

"Tuan Len telah meninggal! Anda tidak bisa melawan kenyataan!"

_BRAKK!_

...

"Tidaak! Len masih hidup! Aku tahu Len masih hidup! Kau! Kau yang salah! Jangan berkata sembarangan tentang Len! Tahu apa kau tentang Len dan aku!?"

_BLAM!_

"Nona..." gumam pelayan itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. 'Tuhan, tolong terangi jalan nona Rin, tolong bimbing nona untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar' begitulah pinta pelayan Rin, Miku. Dia memohon pada Tuhan demi nonanya yang ia sayangi itu.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Rin berjalan dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang, karena hanya sinar rembulan yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Ia menuju sebuah kotak kaca yang berada dekat jendela kamarnya yang langsung berada dibawah sinar rembulan, membuat kotak kaca itu nampak bercahaya dan berkilau. Kotak kaca itu terawat dengan baik, ukurannya besar, cukup untuk seorang manusia didalamnya.

"Len, maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi, Miku menceramahiku lagi" ucap Rin pada kotak kaca itu sambil membuka penutup kotak kaca tersebut.

Sekarang terlihat sesosok manusia ditengahnya. Laki-laki yang tampan. Berbaring sambil mengenakan jas hitam yang rapi, dan bersih. Kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam. Tangannya yang terlihat menggenggam sebuah cincin berlian diletakkan diatas dadanya. Matanya tertutup, dengan muka yang pucat karena laki-laki ini... tidak bernyawa.

Ya. Dialah Len. Kekasih Rin yang telah meninggal.

"Aku sebal dengan Miku... dia selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak. Jelas-jelas kamu disini Len, tapi Miku berkata bahwa kamu sudah meninggal.." ucap Rin sambil menggenggam tangan Len yang pucat dan dingin itu.

...

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari Len. Tepatnya, jenasah Len.

"Hanya karena tanganmu yang dingin, dan kamu selalu menutup mata, Miku berkata begitu... aku kan bisa menghangatkanmu Len... aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu, sampai kau merasa hangat"

...

"Wah... pipimu juga dingin Len" ucap Rin sembari mengelus pipi Len dengan lembut. Terlihat seberapa besarnya kasih sayang Rin dari sentuhannya pada Len.

Ya, Rin sangat mencintai Len. Sampai-sampai Rin menjadi... gila, saat Len... tiada.

"Len, apa kamu bosan berada didalam kotak kaca? Bagaimana kalau kau tidur denganku saja? Pasti lebih hangat!" ucap Rin ceria sambil tersenyum pada jenasah Len. Rin mulai menurunkan jenasah Len dari dalam kotak kaca. Dengan susah payah Rin membawa Len keatas ranjang king size-nya.

Rin mulai melepaskan jas yang Len kenakan, karena menurut Rin jas itu akan membuat Len kesulitan untuk tidur, lalu merebahkan tubuh Len diatas bantal yang hangat dan empuk. Rin kemudian ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Len. Menyelimuti Len dan dirinya.

"Hm! Benarkan kataku? Kalau begini jadi lebih hangat" ujar Rin membanggakan ide yang menurutnya brilian.

...

Tak ada jawaban dari Len.

"Tapi, tetap saja kamu masih kedinginan.." ucap Rin sedih sembari menyentuh pipi Len dengan lembut.

"Tak apa! nanti pasti menjadi lebih hangat! Kamu tidur saja ya Len.." sambung Rin gembira sambil tersenyum menatap mata Len yang tertutup.

Rin memeluk tubuh Len yang mengenakan kemeja putih, Rin berpikir warna baju mereka kali ini sama, dan itu membuat Rin tertawa kecil.

Rin berusaha membuat tubuh Len hangat. Ia mendekap tubuh Len, lalu memiringkan tubuh Len kearahnya, memindahkan tangan Len ke pinggangnya, dan menaruh cincin yang digenggam tangan Len diatas meja, sempat Rin berpikir untuk apa cincin yang Len genggam. Cincin yang sangat indah, jika itu sebuah pemberian untuk seseorang, pastilah orang itu sangat berharga bagi kehidupannya.

Sekarang Len terlihat seperti memeluk Rin, Rin berpikir ini akan lebih mudah untuk membuat Len hangat. Rin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Len, dipelukan Len.

"Len, aku... kesepian"

...

Nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari Len.

"Padahal kamu disini, tapi aku selalu merasa kesepian"

...

"Padahal... kita sedekat ini, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu jauh?"

...

"Len, aku tidak mengerti"

...

_Hiks..._

"Tolong beritahu aku Len... apa yang salah? Kh..." sekarang Rin menangis, terus terisak, dan membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Len, walau sebenarnya pelukan itu tidaklah pelukan sesungguhnya dari Len.

Angin malam menyeruak masuk. Menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih jendela Rin. Cahaya bulan semakin terang. Makhluk-makhluk malam pun mulai bersenandung, meramaikan malam kali ini, seperti... menyambut seseorang datang.

Rin pun terlelap, masih tetap dengan jenasah Len disampingnya, walau sudah terlelap, tangan Rin masih memeluk Len erat, seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkan Len pergi. Walau nyatanya Len memang sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi, karena seluruh organnya tidak berfungsi... mati.

"Rin?"

...

"Hei, Rin.."

Rin mulai membuka matanya, ia terbelalak melihat Len berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, sedangkan tubuh Len jelas-jelas berbaring disampingnya.

"... L-Len? Kenapa kau..." ujar Rin bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menatap sosok Len yang berada didepan jendelanya lalu menoleh lagi pada sosok Len yang sedang berbaring disampingnya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu bingung dan terkejut, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu Rin... sekarang, atau kita berdua akan selalu menderita seperti ini"

...

"Aku... tidak mengerti, Len"

...

Sosok Len yang berada didepan jendela Rin melangkah maju menuju tempat Rin, Rin pun bergegas turun dari ranjangnya, Len berhenti saat Rin akan mendekatinya, sontak Rin pun ikut berhenti.

"Rin... aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus" ujar sosok Len tersebut sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang ditutupi bayang-bayang.

"Ke-Kenapa Len? Aku baik-baik saja! Lihat aku! Aku sehat!" ucap Rin sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan sebagai bukti bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja.

Tidak.

Rin tidak sehat dimata Len, tubuhnya sudah kurus, matanya pun terlihat tidak fokus memandang Len, penampilan Rin pun sungguh memprihatinkan jika dibanding dulu... dulu rambut Rin selalu tertata rapi, mengenakan gaun yang indah dan bersih, tapi sekarang...

Len mulai berjalan lagi menuju Rin. Rin hanya diam ditempat, memandangi sosok Len yang berjalan kearahnya. Sebenarnya Rin masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, tapi entah kenapa keadaan seperti memaksanya mengikuti arus.

Sekarang jarak antara Len dan Rin kurang dari lima centimeter. Jantung Rin terus berdegup kencang, karena Len menatap mata Rin lurus, Rin tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Len, karena menurut Rin sudah angat lama ia tidak melihat iris berwarna biru lautan yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Aku tahu kamu sulit menerima kepergianku, Rin... tapi inilah kenyataanya. Kenyataan bahwa aku sudah meninggal, aku sudah tidak tinggal didunia ini lagi, dan aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi..."

Len mengarahkan tangannya pada Rin, sekarang jemari Len terlihat bergetar mencoba meraih pipi Rin, Rin melihat hal tersebut, lalu Rin menggenggam tangan Len dan membawanya menyentuh pipinya.

"Sudah lama.." gumam Rin sambil megelus tangan Len dengan pipinya yang merona, lalu Len pun balas mengelus pipi Rin, Len tersenyum... ia bisa meraih lagi wanita yang ia cintai walau hanya untuk saat ini.

Ya, hanya saat ini.

"Rin"

"Ya?" Rin menoleh kearah Len. Menatap mata Len lekat-lekat.

"Sadarlah... semua yang kamu lakukan ini harus diakhiri. Rin, aku mencintaimu... cincin berlian yang tubuh kasarku genggam itu, untukmu Rin... Ya, aku belum sempat memberikannya padamu. Waktu itu, aku sudah lebih dahulu dipanggil untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, aku masih belum menuntaskannya, jadi aku diperbolehkan melihatmu, bisa menyentuhmu seperti sekarang ini..."

...

Tak ada kata-kata dari Rin.

"Kamu sering merasa kesepian kan, Rin? Walau aku berada disampingmu, tapi kamu masih merasa sepi, bukan? Itu... karena jiwaku telah meninggalkan tubuh itu. Tanpa jiwa, maka kasih sayang tidak akan ada. Kamu sering merasa jauh denganku, padahal tubuhku tepat berada disampingmu, tapi kamu sering merasa jauh bukan? Ya, karena jiwaku sudah tak berada dekat denganmu, Rin... Apalagi berdiam ditubuh itu. Aku... sudah pergi ke alam yang berbeda denganmu. Terimalah kenyataan ini Rin... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi, hanya karena kepergianku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup wanita yang aku cintai. Teruslah menjalani kehidupan ini Rin, walau tanpa aku, kamu pasti baik-baik saja... kamu tidak sendiri Rin... Miku selalu berdoa untukmu, ia menyayangimu... walaupun ia hanya seorang pelayan, tapi... kamu pasti bisa merasakan hal itu"

_Hiks..._

"Ukh..." Rin menangis. Ia menangis mendengar semua deretan kata-kata Len. Karena perkataan Len, Rin mulai menyadari apa yang selama ini ia salah pahami. Len benar, Rin tidak bisa seperti ini terus... jika ia terus melakukan ini, Len pun tidak akan damai di alam sana. Rin harus menghentikan semua ini, dan kembali menata hidupnya.

"Rin, walau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, aku selalu melihatmu dari sana... Cincin itu, cukup untuk mengingatkanmu padaku bukan? Jika kau ingin selalu mengingatku, bawalah cincin ini, setidaknya ini perwakilanku" ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat Rin yang masih terisak, Len segera memeluknya dengan erat, mengusap punggung Rin dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. Semetara Rin masih terisak, merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Len lalu segera merangkul tubuh Len.

"Rin, kamu harus banyak makan mulai saat ini... kamu kurus sekali sih" ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ukh, a-awas kau... L-Len" ucap Rin terbata-bata dengan isakannya, yang sukses membuat Len tertawa lebih keras.

Len mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin, agar Rin bisa menatap mata Len. Rin pun menoleh keatas dan menatap Len, tetapi tetap memeluk tubuh Len.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi, sudah waktunya aku kembali... baik-baiklah Rin"

Rin mengangguk.

Ya, hanya dengan kejadian malam ini, Rin sudah disadarkan oleh Len hanya dengan satu kali tiupan.

Namun, cukup untuk membangun lagi sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

"Len, aku... mulai besok akan... mengupacarai jenasahmu... agar kamu bisa tenang disana" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum walau masih sedikit terisak.

"Terima kasih"ucap Len singkat dengan seulas senyumannya.

"Selamat jalan Len" ucap Rin sambil melambai-lambai kecil.

Begitu pula Len, ia membalas lambaian tangan Rin sambil berkata "Berbahagialah, Rin"

Lalu lenyap dalam kegelapan malam, setelah Len menghilang, sinar rembulan kembali dengan cahaya yang lebih terang. Saat itu juga makhluk-makhluk malam mulai bersenandung lebih pelan, seperti musik yang mengiringi sebuah perpisahan.

"Nyata.." gumam Rin tersenyum, sambil melihat cincin yang Len tinggalkan padanya.

Dibawah sinar rembulan, cincin itu terlihat lebih indah dengan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman telah usai. Orang-orang mulai pergi meninggalkan makam. Satu-persatu orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam itu meninggalkan Rin dan Miku di makam Len yang masih terhias bunga segar. Tidak banyak yang datang, hanya kurang dari delapan orang. Rin terlihat memejamkan mata didepan makam Len. Seperti... berdoa.

"Nona, ayo kita kembali" ajak Miku pelayan Rin yang selama ini membantu mengurus upacara pemakaman Len.

"Iya" jawab Rin yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia mulai bangkit sambil tersenyum pada makam Len.

"Memang tak mudah mengembalikan kepercayaan orang terhadap nona, tapi saya yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, cerita tentang mansion ini akan terhapus" ujar Miku yang berada disamping Rin.

"Iya, aku akan memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupku. Aku akan berjuang, Miku! Bantu aku ya!" sahut Rin bersemangat.

"Tentu saja nona, saya pasti akan mendukung anda" jawab Miku tersenyum bahagia melihat Rin yang sudah mulai merelakan kepergian Len.

"Terima kasih Miku, selama ini, kamu sudah bersusah payah mengurusku"

Miku yang mendengar pernyataan nonanya itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"Len, aku akan memulai lagi hidupku, menatanya lagi, seperti katamu, dukung aku ya... Len!" seru Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam cincin Len.

Saat itu hari yang cerah, semoga hari ini bisa menjadi perwakilan akan masa depan Rin yang cerah.

**-Beside His Body Without His Soul/Tamat-**

* * *

Yuu: Uwaaaahh! Tuh kan? ceritanya aneh nggak sih? gaje ya? endingnya ngawur? Huwaaa... (panic sendiri)

Rin: Huwaaa! Cerita ngawur! Kok jadi doyan buat cerita pake roh-roh segala? Perasaan fanfic yang lalu juga isi rohnya deh (sweatdrop) dan bisa dibilang aku gila dong disitu!? Kurang asem banget buat fanfic! (geram)

Yuu: Ya... mau gimana lagi? Yuu kan nulisnya caz ciz cuz, sesuai pikiran aja... jadi yah... hasilnya begini (suram)

Len: Parah! Gue jadi roh melulu! Mau cepet-cepet liat gue mati ya!? (geram)

Yuu: Hii-chan... belain dong! (dilabrak Kagamine Twins)

Hijiri: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic nggak jelas nan aneh ini (bungkukin badan, senyum)

Yuu: Cih... (dicuekin) Makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini, semoga ketemu lagi! (lambaiin tangan)

**-RnR-**


End file.
